Early Bird Marina and a Bouquet From the Heart
"You did care, that's why you come in so early." 'Early Bird Marina and a Bouquet from the Heart '''is episode eleven of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening clip The opening begins with a bunch of pretty flowers being watered by someone; a girl in Doremi's class who remarks upon them. A shelf nearby is shown, full of many shining, colorful plants. Summary ''Hazuki attempts to help Marina after her feelings are hurt by another classmate, causing her to question why she helps the school so much. '' Recap One day Hazuki shows up early to school to get some violin practice in. She heads to her classroom when she spots another student, Marina, inside opening the window and putting a vase of flowers on a desk. She silently observes Marina as she begins to clean the desks off, catching her off-guard when she looks up to find Hazuki standing there. Everyone else soon joins them and class begins, with Hazuki revealing what she saw to Doremi and Aiko. They look over to Marina to exchange smiles with her as Seki-Sensei talks. The next morning the same event occurs and Marina asks Hazuki what she has been coming so early for. Hazuki explains an upcoming recital on Sunday and she has been wanting to get in as much practice as possible since she isn't convinced she is ready yet. The two girls begin chatting about how much they have been learning about each other lately, then Hazuki leaves for the music room. She changes into her witch apprentice uniform to summon a group of vegetable people as a practice audience and resumes playing. As everyone reads in class, Seki-sensei silently thanks Marina for the flowers she prepared for the room. Marina expresses happiness in this and continues reading. During break everyone has gone out to play while Marina works pulling weeds from the flower patches. Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko decide to pay her a visit and Marina mentions that she is happy tending to the daisies -her favorite flowers- when a ball comes flying out of nowhere and hits the flowers. The four girls stare in shock when Kimura and the guys come to get their soccer ball back, with Doremi angrily chewing them out for being so reckless, but they upset her further when they question where she gets off doing that. She ignores them and with Aiko, they demand an apology for what they did. Kimura refuses, saying a girl like Marine doesn't deserve one. Hurt and alarmed by this remark Marina runs away as Hazuki tries to stop her. She refuses to listen and Hazuki isn't able to keep up with her, leaving her to watch with concern until the next day when she realizes Marina didn't show up early like usual. A bit later Aiko and Doremi show up, followed by their other classmates and a stoic Marina, who bluntly states she won't be helping attend the class anymore. She then brushes Hazuki off when she tries to talk to her. During recess Doremi and Aiko angrily yell at Kimura for being so cruel towards Marina's feelings- unaware she is watching them. Hazuki sneaks up on her to try to talk again, but Marina is quick to cast blame upon her mother by saying she was the one to enourage her act like this and be so helpful, because when she was little she had trouble making friends and fitting in. Her mom suggested that she try coming to class early to brighten up the room and tend to the flowers since she liked them so much, and Marina agreed; but now she claims to hate it before taking off again. At the Maho-do, everyone continues to discuss the drama going on back at School. Hazuki points out that she has a lot in common with Marina; because she also had to do something she didn't want to at first but now she really likes it, and she believes Marina feels the same way. She is just in pain from what Kimura said and isn't sure how to handle it. The girls continue to chat until a customer suddenly arrives; but they are shocked to see the boy they are mad at. Doremi is quick to snap at Kimura, but he claims he only came to check out the store when he finds a strange charm. With the girls giving him problems he decides to purchase it and quickly leaves. That evening Hazuki tries to practice the violin but she is too depressed to focus when Rere notices this. She attempts to come up with an idea on how she can help Marina, and decides to visit her the next morning at her home. But upon going, Marina simply snaps at her for being so nosy and returns inside after telling her to mind her own business. Leaving Hazuki to sadly stand there in defeat. Later, the girls notice how dark the sky is and how windy the weather has become. During break it becomes further evident, especially to Kimura who finds Marina hiding nearby to observe the flowers. He is concerned and observes them to see they are beginning to be pulled up because of the wind. Seeing how terrible the weather is as rain beings to pour down, Aiko suggests that they should all get to home or shelter as fast as possible. Hazuki claims she will be heading home with Marina and goes outside to find Kimura trying to desperately cover them up with some rope and a tarp when Marina comes by and briskly tells him not to bother. She walks away and he ignores her, but suddenly the tarp blows away and Hazuki panics realizing he is becoming sick. She rushes him to the nurses office and returns, knowing that she must save the flowers to help fix things. At home, Marina tries to bring the flowers from outside to the safety inside when her mom forces her back inside. Marina starts thinking about how much effort Kimura put into trying to protect the flowers though, causing her to begin to feel guilty and worry about them. She wishes to return to school and rushes out, but her mom stops her from leaving. Hazuki transforms and tried to think of a way to protect the flowers, summoning a miniature greenhouse. But it only lasts a few seconds, causing her to panic until Doremi, Aiko, and their fairies show up. The girls explain that Doremi made an attempt to call Hazuki, but when she didn't answer they figured she was still at the school and they had to return to make sure she's alright. Since their magic is not enough alone, the girls decide to combine it by using Magical Stage in order to summon many tiny umbrella. They are able to all form and sit together to keep the flowers safe from the violent rain storm. But to make sure the girls sit by to wait a while before they leave. The following day, Misora has become damp and wet with many puddles all over the town. Marina leaves early and heads right over to the school as the tiny umbrella vanish, causing her surprise to see how all of the flowers are safe and have bloomed. She is joined by Hazuki as she expresses relief, and Hazuki claims that it was Kimura who saved them. Feeling better, Marina decides to finish the story she began to tell Hazuki, mentioning that at first she didn't like what her mother suggested- but eventually she started to. She also really loves flowers and is relieved that she can continue to do so. Hazuki agrees as she explains that it was her violin she used to detest, but now she loves to play it. Once school ends, Marina pays Kimura a visit afer being informed of his illness. He answers the door and expresses surprise to see her, and hesitantly she hands him a flower as thanks for what he did. Awkwardly they go quiet for a moment, but then they start to laugh. As this is going on, it is revealed that the two are being watched from the corner by the girls. They make so much noise though, they bolt the second the two begin looking in their direction, nearly knocking Hazuki over. Major Events *Characters introduced: Marina, Kimura *Marina and Kimura's relationship begins with this episode. Quotes *''Marina: Are you going to practice today? *''Hazuki: The recital is on Sunday so I want to practice more. This is the only time of the day that the music room is available.'' *''Marina: I didn't know that.'' *''Hazuki: Eh?'' *''Marina: I didn't know you play the violin Hazuki-chan.'' *''Hazuki: If I didn't come earlier I wouldn't have known about you either. Marina-chan, you did so many things for us.'' *''Marina: I quit... I don't want to be the first one in class anymore.'' *''Doremi: She's still shocked by Kimura's words.'' *''Aiko: Look's like it...'' Errors *As Hazuki walks into the room to see Marina, her legs go missing. *At one point Marina is shown with brown eyes, instead of dark blue. *Hazuki's tap beads go out of order during the beginning of the episode when she appears in apprentice form. *Hazuki's left arm becomes disformed after she stops chasing Marina. *When the girls cast Magical Stage, it was not shown to be raining. But as they are standing in the rain, it should have been visible. *Kimura has light skin when he holds the flower; but his normal skin-coloring is tan. *As Hazuki and Doremi watch Aiko in shock, Hazuki lacks her ponytail and her bow is brown. Dub Changes Dub Changes Trivia *Doremi references episode 9 while they make charms during this episode. *It's shown that class begins around 8:00 am. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Hazuki episodes